Electric drive motors for portable, handheld work apparatuses, for example chain saws, hedge trimmers, brushcutters, et cetera, are known per se. Work apparatuses of this kind are constructed such that they are small and easy to handle and therefore can be easily and safely controlled. Electric drive motors which are used in narrow appliance housings require efficient cooling so that reliable operation is ensured.